Hubungan Percintaan dan Pertempuran
by F19
Summary: Kimberly lagi – lagi merusak hubungan percintaan Jason. Sayangnya, Rita Repulsa melihat ini sebagai peluang untuk menyerang para Rangers.


_Disclaimer: Power Ranger(s) masih bukan punya saya. Dan tidak akan pernah jadi punya saya._

Summary: Kimberly lagi – lagi merusak hubungan percintaan Jason. Sayangnya, Rita Repulsa melihat ini sebagai peluang untuk menyerang para Rangers.

**Warning: OOC-ness, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, Ketidakjelasan Timeline.

* * *

**

"BRAK!"

Jason membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia sedang marah dengan intensitas tinggi. Lagi – lagi Kimmy-Si-Adik-Tersayang-nya ikut campur dalam hubungan percintaannya. Sekali lagi mengacak – acak tatanan hidupnya. Agak lebay untuk cowok seperti Jason, tapi kali ini dia putus cinta lagi. Terima kasih untukmu, Kimberly Ann Hart! Emosi, dia tidak bisa menspesifikasikan perasaannya, dan dia butuh sesuatu untuk dipukuli, sekarang!

XxXxX

Sore itu di _Juice Bar_, Trini Kwan nampak menarik lengan Kimberly Hart dengan penuh perjuangan. Mereka menuju kamar mandi wanita dibelakang gym.

"Au, Auch Tri. Sakit tau!" Kim akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Trini. 'Tangannya kecil sekali, tapi sakit juga. Apa karena semuanya tulang dibungkus kulit?'

Trini memutar bola matanya, "Maaf. Aku tau, Tommy pasti memarahiku karena sudah kasar padamu. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan sore ini?" Dia melipat tangannya di dada.

Kim menepuk – nepuk dagu dengan telunjuknya, "Sore ini?" Mimik wajahnya seperti orang yang berpikir keras, "Sore ini, ganti pakaian senam, latihan, bertemu Tommy dan Jason, minum jus, bertemu kau, diseret – seret ke kamar mandi." Kim menjawab dengan raut wajah polos.

Sejenak Trini terlihat seperti ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. Menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, akhirnya dia berujar, "Bukan itu! Maksudku, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, yang ada kaitannya dengan Jason yang uring – uringan?"

"Gotcha!" Pikir Kim. "Jadi, cemas nih? Cie." Kim melirik temannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"KIM! Bukan itu…."

Menyadari kalau Trini sedang tidak dalam Trini-Si-Ratu-Sabar-Mode, "Oke, oke, tadi aku sama Jason nggak sengaja kedengaran sama Sharon. Gitu deh, aku lagi buat perbandingan antara Sharon dan mantan – mantan pacarnya yang lain. Padahal aku nggak minta pendapatnya loh ya. Jason sendiri yang menyisipkan dirinya dalam pembahasanku. Kedengaran deh sama Sharon pas Jason bilang 'Ternyata Sharon cuma pintar dandan' trus 'kurang tinggi' lagi katanya dia. Sharon marah, deh. Tahu sendiri Jason kalo bohong gampang ditebak. Ketahuan semuanya. Diputusin. Dan pangeran berjubah merah pulang dengan uring – uringan." Kim mengakhiri pemaparannya dengan nada dramatis.

'Dasar _Drama Queen_, lebay… lebay…' Trini menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurang kerjaan banget sih. Pake membanding – bandingkan cewek orang. Pasti kamu sengaja ya? Kamu sudah tahu kalau Sharon pasti ketemuan sama Jason di Juice Bar." Trini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti 'Kalau kamu itu karateka, sudah dari tadi kuajak sparring, gemas tahu!'

"Memang sengaja." Kim spontan menjawab dan Trini melotot secara refleks. "Tunggu dulu. Kesalahan bukan cuma ke aku. Kamu tuh, sejak Jason jadian sama Sharon jadi sering manyun, cemberut. Mana jadi malas diajak shopping."

Trini menepuk kening dengan telapak tangannya, "Tapi bukan berarti ,kamu harus bikin mereka putus! Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku memang suka dia. Tapi kalo memang dia senang …" Sekali ini Trini tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kim memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Maka aku pun senang. Kalo dia meh, meh, meh, bla bla bla." Kim hafal kalimat – kalimat sejenis itu. Terlalu sering Trini ucapkan, menurutnya. "Kamu bilangnya begitu. Bentar pulang nangis juga, sedih juga, kepikiran juga."

"Kim!"

"Sharon, sainganku yang licik. Dia pernah mengincar posisiku di tim cheers, aku nggak mau dia bawa pengaruh buruk untuk kakakku. Lagian kan kamu tahu, apa sebabnya kemarin Sharon putus sama Derek. Dan aku nggak mau sahabat terbaikku di dunia ini manyun tiga belas jam sehari." Trini melotot lagi, sepintas matanya jadi tidak terlihat sipit.

Trini mencengkeram pelipisnya sendiri, jengkel. Kim benar – benar menjengkelkan kali ini. Sekali lagi dia ikut campur dalam hubungan percintaan Jason. "Terserah," Trini meninggalkan Kim yang cuma termangu.

Sejenak kemudian, Kim mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi cuek, "Terserah! Ya terserah, sudah dibantu tapi….." Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Semoga Tommy masih di gym.'

XxXxX

Wanita itu mengamati percakapan Kim dan Trini dengan sebuah teropong. Senyum mengerikan terlukis di bibirnya. Wanita dengan topi aneh itu berbisik sendiri dengan girang, hingga akhirnya ia berteriak, "Finster! Buatkan aku monster dan ramuan untuk menciptakan kemarahan." Monster kecil dengan hidung panjang berlari ke biliknya. 'Nyonya' nya sepertinya sedang terburu – buru dan ia tidak ingin kena marah. Wanita tua itu mengintai Kim sekali lagi, "Ooo si mungil Kimmie. Siapkan senyum manismu itu untuk menyambut mimpi tak indahmu." Wanita itu tertawa sekali lagi.

_**Bersambung…**_


End file.
